


Selfish husband

by Mile9213



Series: I cried while I wrote this [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Castiel wrote Dean a letter.





	Selfish husband

Dear Dean,

if you’re reading this, it means that I’m gone. That I gave my life for someone I always have and always will believe in. And isn’t that the best death I could have ever had?

I know I promised you that it would be us against the world, but please understand that this is something I had to do alone. Even though we said that we would go together.

I’m sorry that I just left without saying anything but I couldn’t risk that you would try to stop me or worse follow me. The thought of leaving you breaks me in ways I never thought were possible, but your death? The thought alone destroys me.

I can’t let you die. Not for me, not for anyone. You deserve so much more than this.

Please, do not feel guilty. That’s the last thing I would want from you. You couldn’t have stop me. You couldn’t have change my mind. I made this decision. Do not feel guilty about it. You’re worth to live and to die for. I need you alive. Even though I am not there anymore to be it with you.

And because I am so selfish I still have to ask you for one last favor. Please, take care of yourself and Jake. His life will be better with you in it, just like mine.

Yours forever,

Castiel Winchester, selfish husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this <3 I hope you liked it and I wish you an amazing day.


End file.
